dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Attack RPG/Timeline
This is a timeline of major events leading up to the Dino Attack. 1930s 1930 *Ronald Alexander is born in Town Plan. 1931 *Zachary Abody is born in Town Plan. 1932 *George Ogel and Talia Kaahs are born in Town Plan. 1934 *Catherine Alexander is born in Town Plan. The Alexander family is hit hard by the Great Depression and decides to put her up for adoption. Catherine Alexander is adopted by Hendrik and Ariane Schattenberg in Barron, and her name is Germanicized to Katerina Schattenberg. *Frank Einstein is born in Germany. 1939 *Wallace Bishop is born. 1940s 1940 *The Alexander and Schattenberg families agree to let Ronald and Katerina see each other again. When the time comes to leave, Ronald refuses to let go of Katerina, forcing their parents to step in and separate them. Ronald Alexander vows to "fix the world" so no family would ever need to be separated again. 1942 *Solomon Koplowitz is born to an old money family in Barron. 1945 *Amadeus Edward Remous is born. 1947 *Rosaria Mae Angela is born. 1949 *Automatic Binding Bricks are introduced in Dennmark as a new means of easy construction. 1950s 1951 *Bartholomew Enderson is born. 1955 *The LEGO System of Play is developed, becoming a successful introduction to kids about growing up on the LEGO Planet and the endless possibilities of the LEGO brick. 1956 *Athena Chase is born in LEGO Town. 1957 *Ronald Alexander takes his first dosage of Jugend Serum. He continues to inject himself with the substance, unaware that he is overdosing himself. *Zachary Abody, George Ogel, and Ronald Alexander attend their high school reunion. George Ogel meets Talia Kaahs and falls in love. 1958 *After years of refinement, the modern stud-and-tube-coupling system of bricks is introduced into LEGO bricks, allowing Minifig constructs all over the world to become stronger, better, and easier to rebuild. *George Ogel and Talia Kaahs are due to be wed, but Ronald Alexander kidnaps the bride and puts her into stasis when she does not love him. George Ogel falls into a depression, believing that Talia Kaahs stood him up on their wedding day. *Isaac Fabello is born. 1960s 1960 *Nicholas Saran and Clark Deadworth are born. 1961 *Jack O'Neill is born. 1964 *Solomon Koplowitz studies philosophy at Oxford. 1965 *Bartholomew Helmutson is born. 1967 *Randal Tennoly and Anubis are born. 1968 *Carl Lutsky, Trigger, and Pharisee are born. *Attila Huntsman is born in the Nimbus System. The Huntsmen raid a Forbidden Valley village, only to be defeated by a samurai army. As an orphaned infant, Attila is taken in and raised by Master Yogen. *Katerina Schattenberg marries an astronaut. 1969 *The Brickster is built by the Infomaniac. 1970s 1972 *Edgar Larson is born. *John Michael Dorian is born in LEGO Town. *Amadeus Remous and Rosaria Angela are married. 1973 *David Norman and Jack are born. 1974 *Holly Vinyaya is born on the LEGO Planet. 1975 *Osprey is born. 1976 *Reptile, Magma, and Grease are born. *Peter Walter is born on March 23. *Kareem Nazareno is born on the LEGO Planet and soon taken off planet to become a space ninja. 1977 *Gahiji Thutmose in a Bedouin tribe in the Egyptian desert on January 1. *Roger Remous is born. *The Technic system of construction becomes standardized, advancing the field of mechanics and robotics to new levels. 1978 *Chupacabra and Zonic are born. *The Brickster creates Ogelis Asteroid and an army of Brickster-Bots, then assembles a Minifig to serve as his brother. He unintentionally builds a baby and so abandons him on LEGO Island. The baby is found by the Infomaniac, adopted by Zachary and Faith Abody, and given the name Peter Abody. *The Minifig Genome mapping project is completed, allowing scientists to fully understand the Minifig form, and access the exciting potential of the separation of body parts without harm. *Peter Walter's parents are killed, but Peter is found and raised by Eskimos. *The "Classic" era of LEGOLAND space travel begins, with various missions setting up lunar bases and sending spaceships out into the solar system. *Solomon Koplowitz receives his doctorate and begins teaching philosophy. *Shannon Grimton is born in LEGO Town. 1979 *Dan Harra, Mort, Joe Harry, Glide, Swerve, and Blaire are born. 1980s 1980 *Venom, Blade, and Hammer are born. *Clark Deadworth gets a job at a restaurant. 1981 *Marco Martinet is born in Venice, Italy. *Mathew Cyrista is born in an American military base in Germany on December 24. *Nicholas Saran becomes a police officer in the LEGO Island police department. 1982 *Pilot and Thomas Craft are born. 1983 *Fox is born. 1984 *Amanda Remous, Kotua, Kai, Sarah O'Neal, and Hunter 2000 are born, as is Lucy Wright on LEGO Island.Both Kotua and Kai's ages are listed as 20 for both Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG and Dino Attack RPG. This timeline assumes that this is a simple error and that they are both 26 years old in Dino Attack RPG. *The LEGOLAND government signs a treaty with Castle Cove agreeing to let the region and its inhabitants stay in their medieval ways, which is marked in a ceremony in the legendary Yellow Castle that officially terms the region as the world's largest medieval reenactment village. 1985 *Spencer Portman, Charlie, Mara Baxter, and Benjamin Shiller are born, as is Ryan Radcliffe in LEGO Town. *Nicholas Saran is forced to retire from the L.I.P.D after he loses his leg. He opts to go back to college and get his PhD. 1986 *Oswald Fabello, Alpha, Zap, Dromus, Nui, VM, and Tesh Carrey are born. *David O'Neal is born August 19 in LEGO City. 1987 *Zenna, Charlie Schultz, Benton Kabrinsky, Tod Fabello, Jacob Coruhn, Isaac Craft, Alpha Mantax, and Duke Baxter are born. *The Futuron corporation is established as LEGO Planet space travel spreads out throughout the galaxy, reaching many planets and meeting countless alien races. At the same time, organized crime in space takes a foothold with the formation of Blacktron. *Laxus is born on Mars. *Gahiji Thutmose murders his abusive father and runs away to Cairo where he falls in with a violent gang. 1988 *Web, Volant, and Marcovian Beorgson are born. *The brick separator is invented, earning praise and awards the world over for streamlining construction with plate elements and saving countless teeth and fingernails from wear and tear. *The O'Neal family leaves LEGO City, moving to a smaller town several counties to the north. 1989 *Leonidas Spartana, Zelda Frodongan, Ammo, Turahk-Kal, GoldEagle, Eskay, Gargan, Snake of Spades, and Jake Hunter are born, as is Sereve in Chicago. *Futuron and the LEGO Planet work together to organize the Space Police to help crack down on Blacktron and other intergalactic criminals. *The Golden Age of LEGO Piracy begins with Captain Roger Redbeard's activity in the Tropical Sea. *The Abody family leaves LEGO Island and moves to LEGO Town. Peter Abody goes to a new middle school, where he is bullied and picked on by most of his classmates, but is befriended by Shannon Grimton. *The Vinyayas leave the LEGO Planet and join the Futuron. *Using highly advanced technological and biological techniques, Libo and the L.A. organization is created by scientists to protect the LEGO Planet from future threats. 1990s 1990 *Krystal Portman, Zero, Shona, Bob Rutherford and Canama are born.When Canama and Cookieo signed up, they were both severely underage. As Canama is the older brother of the two siblings, his age has been changed to 20 so that he can still be 3 years older than his younger brother, whose age was changed to 17. *M-Tron becomes the first of many independent space-based organizations founded by LEGO Planet denizens. *Solomon Koplowitz inherits the fortune of his parents. 1991 *Rev Raptor, Lion, Crashdown, Kartyl, Slash, Shane, and Jack Khonns are born. *Zachary Virchaus is born on August 10 in the United States. *Dr. Saran graduates from college with a doctorate in Psychology. 1992 *Zyra, Zorikk, Andrew Anderson, Jason Helmutson, Apollo, Silver, Nick Lightning, Cobra, Farrar, Hyrode, and Keys are born. *Minerva Fabello is born on February 6 in LEGO Town. *Rix Winters is born on June 12 in Nimbus Station. *David Norman attends Cambridge University to study science and technology. *Sarah Bishop is hospitalized following a car accident. Her affair with Pierce unintentionally impregnates her and causes her to give birth to Kate. *Gahiji Thutmose takes interest in Egyptology and his heritage. He draws the attention of Professor Kilroy, who becomes his mentor. Gahiji begins an apprenticeship and studies under the professor's guidance but still maintains his life in the gang. *Carl Lutsky marries Emily Wooster. 1993 *Gojira, Louis "Dryptosaurus", James Beatles, Evan Gildow, Blazer, Jordan, Algernon, Jax, Vex, Alex Tage, 393, Pickles, Hunter Ultimate, Cookieo, and Xekial are born.The listed ages of Evan Gildow, Blazer, Jordan, Algernon, Jax, Vex, Alex Tage, 393, Pickles, Hunter Ultimate, Cookieo, and Agent X are underage for the Dino Attack Team. This timeline changes their ages to 17 in order to be a little more realistic. *Don Bricassius kidnaps Roger and Amanda Remous and uses them to find the Remous family mansion. There, he murders Alfred, Amadeus Remous, and Rosaria Remous; steals the entire Remous family fortune; and burns the mansion to the ground after dropping a lit cigarette. Roger and Amanda both survive, and Amanda takes a vow of silence. 1995 *Lucy Wright is expelled from LEGO Island's school system, and Mrs. Wright loses her job. The Wright family moves to LEGO City, where Lucy Wright falls in with a crowd of students sharing her rowdy dispositions. *Clark Deadworth retires. 1996 *Isaac Fabello is murdered in a convenience store in Spring 1996, causing Athena Fabello to fall into a depression. *A5T3R-01D is manufactured by the Builder Droid industry. A5T3R-01D, nicknamed "Aster Oid", works with the Exploriens mining on the Magma Moon. *Gold City, a central town of the Wild West, is terrorized by the likes of Flatfoot Thompson and his gang until Sheriff Wild Wyatt West manages to round them up. *Underwater diving benefits from Futuron technology as deep-sea expeditions for treasure and rare crystals takes a turn towards organization warfare between the likes of Aquanaunts and Aquasharks. *Dr. Cyber invents the Hypno Disk and uses it to travel through time with the Time Cruisers. *During their senior year of high school, Peter Abody finally admits his true feelings towards Shannon Grimton while she is already in a relationship with someone else. This incident ultimately leaves Shannon heartbroken and bitter. Peter and Shannon graduate from high school and go separate ways. *The Martinet family immigrates to Madarch City, LEGOLAND. *After being bullied at school and falling out with his parents, Blaire leaves his home and drives through LEGOLAND in his father's stolen pick-up truck. When the truck breaks down, Blaire is found and taken in by an elderly couple. 1997 *The Skeleton Pirate War breaks out. After a year of combat and strife, the Pirates, Imperials, and Islanders emerge victorious over the Skeleton Pirates led by Bonestrapp Bill. *With the help of Professor Kilroy, Gahiji Thutmose leaves his gang life behind him and becomes a full time archeologist for the Cairo museum. *The Brickster breaks out of jail and steals LEGO Island's Power Brick in an attempt to deconstruct the island. Pepper Roni, with help the Brickolinis, Nick & Laura Brick, and the Infomaniac, manages to catch him before he can finish. *Led by Alpha Draconis, the Star People invade the Magma Moon. Aster Oid dresses up in one of their uniforms, infiltrates their outpost, and destroys it, earning the Builder Droid recognition among the Exploriens. *The Time Twisters steal Hypno Disks and use them to travel through time. During one trip, they travel back in time, recruit Lord Vladek, and bring him back to the present day. The Time Twisters are ultimately stopped by the Time Cruisers and RoboForce, and the LEGOLAND government puts a ban on Hypno Disks to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands once again. 1998 *Jennifer Strangebrick is born. *Johnny Thunder becomes famous the world over with his successful expedition to Egypt in search of the famed Re-Gou Ruby, competing with Baron Sam Sinister von Barron to find it first. This expedition was funded by Dacta Corporation. *Mindstorms, Inc. become a household name in robotics with the launch of their RCX system of robotics. *David O'Neal begins experimenting with the circuitry of his house. His parents decide to enroll him in a local vocational/technical school, in the hope that this would pave the way for further studies of practical applications for electricity. *Wallace Bishop escapes Napoleon XIV Mental Institute and returns to his old laboratory, where he makes a tape recording of his intentions before cutting out pieces of his brain. Bishop is later found by authorities outside a post office, with both the tape and the brain pieces in a package addressed to Frank Einstein. In the tape, Wallace Bishop reveals that he entrusted Einstein with his memories and protecting Sarah and Kate Bishop. Einstein begins sending anonymous donations to the Bishop family to support them. 1999 *The Rock Raiders are sucked through a wormhole into another galaxy. Utilizing the resources found on a planet within the galaxy designated Planet U, they manage to return to the Milky Way, sharing their hyperspace path with the galaxy, to the delight of many space explorers. *Johnny Thunder leads another successful expedition into the Amazon, discovering the location of the ancient Sun Disc, further increasing his fame. *Rocket Racer, with the aid of Veronica Voltage, organizes the LEGO Racing Championship across the LEGO Planet, space, and, with heavy surveillance from the LEGOLAND government, time itself. Greybeard, Aster Oid, Sir Robert Batrick, and King Joseph Race are among the participants. *Katerina Schattenberg's husband returns from Nimbus Station as a Stromling, and Katerina is forced to kill him. Having learned of the Maelstrom, she secretly founds ShadowTech to begin research into how to destroy the Maelstrom. *Solomon Koplowitz joins Nexus Force as a Sentinel. *Blaire leaves his adoptive home and gets a job in an office building, only to become discontent with a normal life. 2000s 2000 *Evil Ogel initiates his plans to take over the world. *The L.A. is soundly defeated by Ogel Drones. Libo and Ujun, the last surviving members, go into hiding. Libo advocates for the founding of Alpha Team to combat Evil Ogel. *Evil Ogel convinces George Ogel to join him as "General Evil". *The scientific research company that employed Zachary Abody loses its funding due to the economy, and he is laid off. At Peter's urging to find another high-paying job, Zachary joins Alpha Team under the codename "Frozeen". There, he works in the team's science division to find a cure to Ogel's Mind-Control Orbs. *A football (or soccer, depending on the region) craze takes the LEGO Planet by storm. *Johnny Thunder discovers Dino Island, a landmass where dinosaurs still thrive alive and well, bringing further fame and blowing the minds of the world's leading paleontologists. *Peter Abody joins the Rock Raiders under the nickname "Drill". He becomes friends with Sam Throramebi and is taught by Dr. David Miner at the Rock Raider Academy. *Aster Oid begins working with the Rock Raiders. *Ronald Alexander joins Alpha Team's science division as "Dr. Rex". *Libo infiltrates Ogel's bases while disguised as "Little Bot". Libo meets and teams up with the rebellious Ice Drone I-R3831, nicknamed "Rebel Drone". *Dr. Rex and Frozeen are teamed up to steal documents regarding mutations of dinosaurs from an Ogel outpost. General Evil fails to stop them, and Dr. Rex causes the outpost to self-destruct with General Evil still inside. Evil Ogel invents the G.E. Body to keep General Evil alive. General Evil vows revenge upon Frozeen, believing him to be responsible, and begins to terrorize the Alpha Team agent. *David Norman receives a PhD in science. *Laxus goes into junior roles at Aero Tube manufacturing plants before rising to the role of Lead Tube Designer. *Marco Martinet participates in the 2000 Summer Olympics in Sydney, Australia. *David O'Neal begins his classes at the tech school and befriends his fellow student Ben Shiller. 2001 *The Brickster makes his second major break-out from jail, stealing and tearing apart the LEGO Island Constructopedia and kidnapping the Brickolinis. Pepper Roni travels across two islands (Castle Island and the recently-discovered Adventurers' Island) and into space to OGEL Island to stop him. *During the Brickster's break-out, three Brickster-Bots assigned to Adventurers' Island amuse themselves by riding the mine carts. *First contact is finally made between Minifigs and Martians. Laxus begins communication with Minifig engineers to bring Aero Tube technology to LEGO Planet. *Rocket Racer, with the aid of newfound racing fanatics from the planet Xalax, holds the Galactic Racing Championship across Sandy Bay, Dino Island, Mars, and the Arctic. Sam Race is among the participants from Sandy Bay. *LEGO Studios enters a Golden Age of movies under Steven Spielbrick, launching the Dino Cop franchise and skyrocketing the likes of Johnny Thunder, dinosaurs, Takua, Captain Redbeard, and the Quik Bunny into movie stardom. *Magma and Glacier are enlisted in the Alpha Team. After stealing Time Cruiser technology, Glacier goes rogue, travels back in time to the Golden Age of LEGO Piracy, and changes his name to Coral. *S-71 is turned into a Worker Drone. *Dr. Rex retires from Alpha Team and joins Paradox. *Mathew Cyrista founds UlTech Industries.According to the wiki articles for Dr. Cyborg and UlTech, UlTech Industries was founded in 2001. Although one IC post suggests that UlTech was founded in 2003, Dr. Cyborg makes it clear that it was founded before the assassination of Uærlig Sindstorme in 2002, making it likely that this is a simple error. *Blaire leaves the LEGO Planet, seeking new opportunities and adventures in LEGO Universe. Shortly after departing the LEGO Planet, the transport ship carrying Blaire disappears, believed to have been raided and destroyed by space pirates. However, Blaire survives and resurfaces as a mercenary by the name of Matthew Vherestorm. *Dinosaur Island is discovered by the LEGO Studios crew. An attempt by Ogel to mind-control the Mesozoic Morphing Monsters is foiled by Alpha Team. 2002 *Kotua, Swerve, and Frozeen work with the Alpha Team during Mission Deep Sea. Frozeen mysteriously disappears during one mission. *The Drome, a massive racing arena, is constructed, starting a whole new series of racing tournaments between six major teams of racers. *Uærlig Sindstorme of Mindstorms, Inc. hires a team of made up of seven mercenaries and criminals, among them Schiess and Montoya, to perform a heist on Dacta Corporation. Edward Korrupte of Dacta Corporation hires Silencia Venomosa to infiltrate Mindstorms, Inc. Silencia Venomosa foils the heist by killing five of the men and almost killing the remaining two before assassinating Uærlig Sindstorme. *After trying to get revenge upon Dacta Corporation, Montoya goes into hiding, while Schiess travels into space to look for off-planet jobs. *Walter Breen of Brick League United hires Silencia Venomosa to assassinate Edward Korrupte, believing that it is in Brick League United's best interest to keep Dacta Corporation's power in check. Silencia Venomosa finishes the job in one of her most infamous assassinations of all time. *While Mindstorms, Inc. and Dacta Corporation suffer to recover from the assassinations of their leaders, UlTech Industries rises to the top of the market. *''Island Xtreme Stunts'' is filmed on LEGO Island, causing Zachary Virchaus to develop an interest in filmmaking. 2003 *Mort joins Alpha Team. *Rex, the eldest hatchling of the alpha male and female T-Rexes of Adventurers' Island, is born. Shortly afterward, his siblings, including Chompy, hatch. *Drill returns to LEGO Planet upon learning about Frozeen's disappearance. He vows revenge upon Evil Ogel and plans to join Alpha Team. *Basketball tops the sports news as the NBA organizes a prolific basketball tournament with the United State's top players. *Sam Throramebi participates on a minor refueling mission with the Rock Raiders, only to end up stranded on Aqua Magna. Dr. Miner is killed by rogue Rock Raiders Radium and Bob before the team finishes repairing the LMS Explorer.The events of Two Worlds are only semi-canon in the Dino Attack RPG timeline and may be subject to change. *Johnny Thunder and his friends embark on their famed Orient Expedition in search of the lost Golden Dragon of Marco Polo. *Marco Martinet becomes addicted to shrooms and alcohol. *Pearl becomes mayor of Madarch City. *Walter Breen steps down from his position as administrator of Brick League United and runs for office as mayor of World City. In the mayoral election, Walter Breen wins by a landslide, although his competitors claim that he rigged the vote. *Lucy Wright's friends commit acts of vandalism and robbery for entertainment, ultimately causing Lucy to cut her ties with them. *Dacta Corporation, failing to recover from Korrupte's assassination, goes under by the end of the year. *Sarah O'Neal is recruited by Alpha Team as agent Talon. The O'Neals receive a government form letter informing them that Sarah had been selected for important work of an undisclosable nature, and that for her safety as well as their own, they should "forget they ever knew Sarah O'Neal." *Ben Shiller graduates the tech school and later leaves town. 2004 *Mary Rose is born in World City. *Benjamin Shiller enlists in the LEGOLAND military in early spring, but is kicked out of training for alleged insubordination in May. Unwilling to return home, Shiller begins a cross-country trip with David O'Neal. *Little Bot and Rebel Drone are transferred to Ogel's Mountain Fortress as Evil Ogel launches his plan to freeze time itself. *Peter Abody, Dan Harra, Lt. Volant, Kevin Kabrinsky, and Gromit Grimton join Alpha Team during Mission Deep Freeze as agents Frozeen, Databoard, Voltage, Knuckles, and Gromtin, respectively. Lion, Nui, and Phantom also join Alpha Team. *Magma, Shark, and Sting remain in the Sargasso Seas to neutralize any of Ogel's resurgent underwater forces. After Ogel's Mountain Fortress is discovered in Antarctica, they join the rest of the team in stopping Ogel's forces. *Evil Ogel's Ice Drone army invades Adventurers' Island. Alpha Team saves the day, and Frozeen is rewarded with guardianship of Chompy. However, the alpha male T-Rex of Adventurers' Island perishes in battle against a Scorpion Orb Launcher. *Kotua battles a villain known as Dr. Voltage. After the mad scientist perishes in battle, Kotua assumes control of Dr. Voltage's airship, the Voltage, and his army of Robo-Blades. *Frozeen discovers his true heritage and assumes control of the Ogelis Asteroid Brickster-Bots, which are redesigned into FMB-Bots. Frozeen assembles his own custom FMB-Bot, PBB. *Evil Ogel and General Evil design the Silver Scorpion to be General Evil's personal vehicle. Little Bot and Rebel Drone make plans to smuggle the Silver Scorpion out of Ogel's Mountain Fortress. *Frozeen and General Evil meet and become arch-nemeses. During one encounter, Frozeen is badly wounded but is saved by Libo, who places Frozeen in a G.E. Body. *Little Bot and Rebel Drone attempt to smuggle the Silver Scorpion but are caught by Super Ice Drones. They team up with Frozeen, PBB, Chompy, and Ice and officially begin working with the Alpha Team. *Kotua falls under Ogel's mind control and unleashes Chaos for the first time. After coming back to his senses, Kotua teams up with Databoard to contain the water monster once again. *Shox is captured by Ogel. The rescue operation by Voltage, Beta, and Vex is failed when Beta betrays his teammates and kills Vex. During his escape in a speeder, Voltage accidentally severs Beta's legs. *Athena Fabello suffers a breakdown which ends in the accidental murder of Tod Fabello. She is committed to Napoleon XIV Mental Institution. 2005 *Benton "2B" and Sam "Sucker" Kabrinsky, along with their friend Chris "Crooks" Tzien and their cousin Rob "Rookie" Kabrinsky, join the Alpha Team. *Zachary Virchaus travels LEGO Planet. *Alpha Team frees S-71 from Evil Ogel's mind-control. *Katerina Schattenberg's minifig body dies. Her incorporeal consciousness is transferred into the synthetic minifig "Kat". *Solomon Koplowitz leaves the Sentinels and joins Paradox to get closer to Dr. Rex. *Sam Race participates in the Tiny Turbos Championship but drops out. A meeting is arranged by Rocket Racer between King Joseph Race and Sam Race, who discover that they are long-lost father and son. *Prototypes of the Steel Sprinter, Urban Avenger, Fire Hammer, Iron Predator, and T-1 Typhoon are built. They are shown at the year's T-Fair, then withdrawn into secrecy. *Darkforce is supposedly killed in Antarctica. 2006 *Zachary Virchaus returns to LEGO Island. *Ryan Radcliffe graduates college with a degree in technology and is hired into Futuron in an entry level position in the robotics team. *After four years of recovery, Mindstorms, Inc. unveils their new NXT system of robotics, finally breaking back into the robot market. *Ernesto Fabello visits Athena Fabello in Napoleon XIV Mental Institution. *Web joins the Alpha Team. *Darkforce founds the Shadows. 2007 *OGEL Robotics, Inc. commissions various villains across the LEGO Universe to design new Brickster-Bots. Evil Ogel's drones design the Brickspider Bot v1.0. When the Brickspider Bot becomes too intelligent and malicious, Evil Ogel and General Evil agree to destroy the prototype, but it escapes and takes refuge in the Goo Caverns. The Brickspider Bot prototype is eventually adapted by OGEL Robotics, Inc. into the Brickster-Bot Spider. *On LEGO Island, the Brickster breaks out of jail, steals the Power Brick, and splits it into multiple pieces. His Brickster-Bot army captures most of LEGO Island's population and holds them prisoner across the globe. Pepper Roni, Sky Lane, Bill Ding, Enter (or Return?), and the Infomaniac team up to reassemble the Power Brick, rescue the rest of the LEGO Island citizens, and recapture the Brickster. *Blaire is filled with remorse for his actions as Matthew Vherestorm. Wishing to redeem himself, he takes on the mantle of Blaire Darkling and joins the Paradox faction of Nexus Force. *David Norman is selected to join the Alpha Team. *When the Crystalien Conflict begins, Riegel orders the evacuation of Martian cities near the battlegrounds. Laxus and a few other Martians stay behind to act as advisers and defenders of the Astro miners. *Ben Shiller gets a job working security at a bar in LEGO City. *Four mob bosses try to take over Madarch City. When Mayor Pearl is kidnapped, Marco and Louie Martinet team up to take down the mob bosses and save the city. Marco Martinet is able to drop his alcohol addiction. The city is saved, but Mayor Pearl is killed during the battle. *Gahiji Thutmose is blackmailed by his reemerged mother to steal artifacts from the museum. During the theft, he is caught by Professor Kilroy and discreetly fired. Gahiji then returns to his mother empty handed on New Year's Eve and threatens to kill her if she releases the information about his past. Claudia submits. 2008 *After Walter Breen's term as World City mayor ends, Walter Breen leaves LEGO Planet and travels to Nimbus System, where he joins Paradox. *Razor is hatched on Adventurers Dino Island and is adopted by Nick Lightning. *Gahiji reverts back to his lawlessness and becomes a drifter. He takes on the name "Dust" and dedicates the rest of his life to finding the temple of Hotep III. *Don Bricassius invites Silencia Venomosa to his mansion to discuss a partnership. She drugs him, reveals her identity, and murders him. *Dr. Inferno initiates his plan to take over the world. Evil Ogel is angered by this, causing the two villains to become rivals. *The Agents Defense Organization is founded to replace the Alpha Team and defeat Dr. Inferno. Inter-agency disputes arise between the two organizations. *Zenna and Duke join the Alpha Team. *S-71 is once again turned into a Space Drone by Evil Ogel. *Loop acts as a mole in Ogel's army. *Raider is fired from the Reliable Excavation Deconstruction company after an incident involving a high-energy drink, a portable outhouse, and ten crates of C4. *During an invasion of the Goo Caverns, Dr. Inferno meets and allies with the Brickspider Bot v1.0. *While working with Alpha Team, Mort suffers an injury that leaves him with a limp. *Frozeen reluctantly enlists Baron von Brickthief in a search for Ogel's moles in Alpha Team's ranks. Brickthief tricks Frozeen into planting false evidence to get Phantom formally discharged. *Rebel Drone is killed, and Frozeen goes into hiding, assuming the identity of The Phantom. *Frank Einstein is assigned by Albert Overbuild and Vanda Darkflame to join Paradox and keep tabs on Dr. Rex. He adopts the identity of Wallace Bishop in order to accomplish this task. *David Norman is granted leave from Alpha Team to return to Cambridge to study for his Professor's Certificate. *Lucy Wright gets into a barfight and meets Ben Shiller. They decide to enter a relationship with each other. *Carl and Emily Lutsky are divorced. *Bob Rutherford signs up for the LEGOLAND army. *Randal Tennoly's mine is shut down following seismic activities, leading to him joining the Power Miners. 2009 *The Power Miners, Randal Tennoly among them, discovers hostile rock monsters feeding on strange energy crystals are the cause of the strange, powerful earthquakes. Measures are quickly taken to mine the crystals and take them away from the monsters. *The Black Hole Gang is founded and stirs up trouble in Sector 6, forcing Space Police including Holly Vinyaya to step in. *John Michael Dorian starts working as a medical doctor at Sacred Heart. *Dr. Rex and several other Paradox scientists create the Maelstrom Crystal on Crux Prime. *Captain Brickbeard's activities single-handedly establish the short-lived Silver Age of LEGO Piracy. *XERRD is founded by Dr. Rex and leaves Nimbus System, establishing headquarters in the arctic region of LEGO Planet. XERRD unintentionally creates the Maelstrom Temple by bringing the Maelstrom Crystal into a Temple of Creation on Adventurers' Island. XERRD has dealings with UlTech Industries and Alpha Team, and Dr. Rex rediscovers the stolen formula regarding mutated dinosaurs in his old Alpha Team files. *Laxus begins a long-term stay on the LEGO Planet to relax from the stress of the Crystalien Conflict and create new ways to bring Aero Tubes to the planet. *Cranky and Kiddy kidnap Primrose. After Primose is rescued, Cranky and Kiddy are dropped off on Adventurers' Island by Marco and Louie. The primates find the three minecart-riding Brickster-Bots and pursue them across the island. *O'Neal graduates with a major in electrical engineering, and decides to take a year off to try and regain some footing financially before enrolling in the university's post-graduate program. 2010s 2010 *Dr. Rex injects himself with a mixture of Jugend Serum and Maelstrom energy, poisoning his body in the process. He barely survives and refuses further treatments from Wallace Bishop. *Dr. Rex practices Ogel's mutation formula on four dinosaurs captured from Dinosaur Island and Adventurers' Island, including Rex. Dissatisfied with the results, he puts them into stasis. *Baron Typhonus, the Darkitect and mastermind of the Maelstrom, influences Dr. Rex and the rest of XERRD to create the Dino Attack. XERRD reengineers the mutation formula to include Maelstrom energies. *The Deep Sea Salvage Crew is hired by Samantha Rhodes in what is reported to be a salvage operation for a sea station lost in an underwater earthquake. No one is aware that they, under Samantha's direction, are lead into a quest for the lost city of Atlantis, a task that brings them out of contact with the LEGO Planet for most of the year. *An encounter with the rock monsters' Crystal King reveals lava monsters feeding on energy crystals in deeper, hotter layers of the LEGO Planet. Randal Tennoly jumps ship from the Power Miners team during the process of bringing in more heat-proof equipment for the team. The Rock Monster crisis is settled by the summer of 2010 after the Portal is shut. *In response to the Black Hole Gang's activities, the Space Police create a Commando division, among which Vinyaya is inducted into. *Blacktron begins to initiate plans for an attempted revival. *Silencia Venomosa meets with Roger Remous, who eventually succeeds in convincing her to retire. *John Michael Dorian becomes friends with Marco Martinet. *Snake becomes involved with a bank robbery, which goes horribly wrong, and he is caught by the police. *The Rock Raiders go on a mining mission to Pluto. *Johnny Thunder, Ann Droid, and Basil the Bat Lord leave the LEGO Planet and travel to the Nimbus System to join the Nexus Force. *A number of villains, hunters, and mercenaries are approached by Walter Breen, who convinces them to ally with XERRD in exchange for guaranteed protection from the upcoming Dino Attack. Dr. Inferno, Willa the Witch, and Señor Palomar are among the villains who ally with XERRD. *Rumors begin of an unidentified fleet of extraterrestrial spacecrafts making their way through the galaxy, seemingly headed towards the LEGO Planet. *Charlie "Hertz" Schultz is blackmailed by Blacktron into decoding a message entailing XERRD's plans for the Dino Attack. *Technician Ryan Radcliff arrives on the LEGO Planet as part of a routine supply trip from the Futuron Moon bases. *The Dino Attack begins in April. Mutant Dinosaurs are unleashed across the LEGO Planet. While Alpha Team relocates much of Minifig civilization to refugee facilities in Antarctica, the D.I.N.O. Attack is founded to combat the Mutant Dinos. Notes Category:Dino Attack RPG